The present invention relates to confections which are intended to reside in the oral cavity for a period of time while being consumed. In particular, the present invention provides among other things, confectionery tablets with both instant and timed delivery to the oral cavity of taste-affecting ingredients such as flavors, sweeteners, and mixtures thereof in compressed tablets.
Flavor delivery systems are well known in the art and may be divided into various classes based upon their physical characteristics, namely, liquid, emulsion, paste, or solid. Not only are these characteristics different, but also the potential uses for each type of flavor and method of manufacture differ as well.
In the past, considerable effort has been directed toward the preparation of flavoring materials. Specifically, flavor materials have been sought to provide greater intensity coupled with sustained flavor release for long periods of time.
To overcome difficulty with flavor oils in particular, various attempts have been made to encapsulate flavor oils or use dried ingredients to prolong the delivery of the flavors. Further, considerable effort has been directed to the development of delayed-release agents which will delay release of the flavor and permit uniform-release of the flavor over an extended period of time.
Spray drying is one of the most widely used techniques for encapsulating or fixing a flavor and such are well in the art. Flavor fixation has also been obtained by the extrusion method wherein the flavor oil is co-extruded with a water-soluble sugar or sugar mixture, dried and ground for use. These products find application in dry mixes for the instant release of the flavor upon contact with water. Such products generally contain 10% to 15% by weight of flavor oil. An extensive discussion of the prior art with respect to the extension of flavor is found in commonly/-assigned co-pending U.S. patent application having Ser. No. 07/463050, and U.S. patent application having Ser. No. 07/450756, both of which are incorporated by reference herein. These commonly assigned applications disclose methods and compositions for providing confectionery compressed tablets having both rapid initial delivery of a flavor ingredient and timed delivery of the same or of a second flavor ingredient over a period of time. The use of these flavor delivery systems provide improved confections capable of delivering both an initial rapid delivery as well as prolonged delivery of a flavor ingredient. While the aforementioned flavor delivery systems represent a dramatic improvement in flavor delivery, the present invention provides an alternative solution to the problem of flavor delivery.
In recent years, the adhesive properties of water soluble polymers have been explored as delivery systems for bio-effecting agents. Polymers, such as polyacrylic acid and hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose, for example, have been explored to provide delivery systems adhering to buccal, cervical, gastrointestinal, nasal and ocular mucosa as an administration route. The polymers are engineered to provide predetermined amounts of bio-effecting agents while at the same time anchor the dosage form on a selected mucous membrane.
The buccal route, which relies upon the mucous membranes of the oral cavity, has often been relied upon for administration of bio-effecting agents which are susceptible to inactivation by gastrointestinal enzymes and/or the hepatic "first pass" effect, i.e., inactivation of drugs during the first passage through the liver. Buccal administration is also useful for delivery of bio-effecting agents such as nitroglycerin which has a short duration of bioactivity.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a multiple phase compressed tablet providing both a rapid initial delivery as well as timed delivery of flavor ingredients to the oral cavity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compressed tablet which has a bioadhesive contained therein to assist in delivery of flavor ingredients to the oral cavity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a compressed tablet which can be used to provide heightened as well as varied organoleptic responses which are pleasing to the consumer.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a compressed tablet containing flavor ingredients therein and which adheres to the oral mucosa while in the oral cavity.